


I’d Do Anything for You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I love you too, sweetheart,” Rebecca said, her arms coming around to hug her tight, pressing another kiss to her cheek. “I love you so much.”
Relationships: Rebecca Lewis/Maia Roberts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	I’d Do Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jillyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/gifts).



> Written for the shadowhunters rare pair exchange on tumblr and now that reveals are up, I wanted to post it on here!!

Maia watched from where she stood behind the counter drying mugs at the person sitting in the corner with a book held up, covering their face, but what really was capturing her attention was the short skirt riding up their thighs, a tease for what was to come later. Maia glanced at the clock. There was still an hour of her shift to go.

Another glance at the corner table and the book had been placed on the table and Rebecca sat there sipping a glass of water. She smiled at Maia and Maia smiled back. 

“Maia!”

Maia set down the glass in her hand and turned towards her boss. “Maia! James called in. Everyone else is saying no and I have to pick up my kid in an hour. Will you close the bar?”

The smile slipped from Maia’s face and she briefly considered telling him no and that she had plans, but instead she just sighed and nodded. She didn’t work tomorrow. She could make up tonight’s plans with Rebecca then. 

“Okay,” Maia said. “Yeah, that’s fine.” She gave a sigh as he walked away and went back to drying mugs. It didn’t take long for Rebecca to appear at the bar. 

“Hey sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“I gotta close the bar tonight.”

Rebecca’s face fell for a split second before she reached out to take Maia’s hand and give it a squeeze. “Want me to stay with you?”

Maia shook her head. “Go on home. I’ll uh-we’ll reschedule.”

Rebecca sighed but nodded and leaned forward to press a kiss to Maia’s cheek. “I’ll see you at home.” She then pressed a kiss to Maia’s lips. “Love you.”

“I love you too. Don’t wait up.”

Rebecca just smiled and went back to her table to gather her things, waving at Maia before she was out the door. Maia watched her leave with a frown. Part of her wanted to say no, but she also knew the overtime would help pay back some loans for her recent college courses. So Maia worked and closed out the bar before returning home to her girlfriend, feeling exhausted.

The lights were off in the front room when she opened the door to their apartment but she could see a soft glow emitting from their bathroom and the sound of water running. She walked over and opened the door to see candles lit on the counter as the only source of light in the room as Rebecca sat on the edge of the tub in the bathrobe, watching the water fill up the tub.

“Becky?”

Rebecca looked up and smiled at her. “Hey, sweetheart.”

“What’s all of this?”

“You’ve been working so hard lately I thought you could use some relaxation.”

“It’s almost four in the morning.”

Rebecca shrugged. “We don’t have anywhere to go tomorrow.” She stood up and dropped her robe. “Would you like to join me?”

Maia gave a soft sigh, her heart skipping a beat as Rebecca stepped into the tub and sat down, beckoning her forward. Maia dropped her clothes and climbed in as well, leaning back against Rebecca who pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. 

“Just relax now, Maia,” Rebecca whispered, gently rubbing Maia’s shoulders. Maia gave another sigh, feeling herself turn to mush under Rebecca’s touch. “I’ve got you now. You don’t have to worry about anything. Just relax.”

Maia closed her eyes and laid her head back on Rebecca’s shoulder as Rebecca continued to rub hers. It was relaxing and she could feel herself nodding off, knowing that she was in safe hands.   
She felt a gentle kiss on her cheek as her breathing deepened. “I love you,” Maia whispered. She felt so exhausted, but didn’t want to leave the tub. 

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Rebecca said, her arms coming around to hug her tight, pressing another kiss to her cheek. “I love you so much.”

They didn’t leave the tub till they were pruney and Rebecca towled Maia and herself down before leading her towards their bedroom. They didn’t bother with clothes as they slid under the covers and curled up, Maia resting her head on Rebecca’s chest, listening to the soft beat of her heart and letting it lull her to sleep. 

When she awoke in the morning, it was to the smell of coffee and breakfast. She slowly sat up and stretched, taking a moment to wake up before grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank and stumbling out of the room and into the kitchen.

Rebecca was at the stove, flipping over some french toast. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on Rebecca’s shoulder. 

Rebecca chuckled softly. “Morning, sweetheart.”

“Morning.”

“Sleep well?”

“I always sleep well when I’ve got you.”

“You’re so sweet.”

“Breakfast smells good.”

“There’s some already ready.”

“I can wait,” Maia said, holding Rebecca tighter. “I don’t wanna let go.”

“I don’t really want you to let go either,” Rebecca said as she flipped the french toast onto a plate and started making more. “What do you want to do today?”

“Lay around and do nothing,” Maia answered.

Rebecca smiled. “I think we can do that. You had a long shift last night.”

“Speaking of, thank you for last night and this morning.”

“Of course, sweetheart. You deserved a little pampering and relaxation.”

“You’re so good to me.”

Rebecca turned around and pressed her lips to Maia’s in a soft kiss. “It’s because I love you.”

“I love you too,” Maia said, kissing her back and they continued to kiss until they both smelt burning and Rebecca yanked back. 

“My french toast!!” She shrieked, pulling it off the pan with a frown. “Oh well,” she said, tossing it in the trash and reaching to make more. “Okay, no more distractions. I need to finish our breakfast.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“I’m almost done, but you can grab the plates if you want.”

“I can do that.”

Maia finished setting the table before sitting down and watching Rebecca finish, smiling and feeling grateful to have her as a girlfriend. Rebecca joined her at the table and they shared a quick kiss before digging into their food.


End file.
